<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Sharks Attack by Mandycuteie (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306713">When Sharks Attack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mandycuteie'>Mandycuteie (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve &amp; Bucky and the Avengers Tower of Madness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Humor, M/M, Nightmares, Sharks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:06:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mandycuteie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky dives underwater and jabs his metal fist into the shark’s jaw. Bubbles rise up as he screams with more force, punching the disgusting shark that threatens his life. </p><p>Confetti explodes. </p><p>What in the actual hell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve &amp; Bucky and the Avengers Tower of Madness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Sharks Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed ideas for Bucky injuring/losing his arm for a modern AU I'm planning and someone came up with this scenario on Tumblr. It doesn't work for the other fic in the slightest but it does make a good crackfic lol.  </p><p>I'm currently writing a lot of hurt/comfort/whump but I gotta put my crazy off the wall crack ideas to good use :D That! And I wanted to try writing in present tense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It came out of nowhere. </p><p>One moment Bucky’s swimming peacefully, the next he’s fighting for his life. </p><p>Bucky swims fast as his arms can take him, it keeps chasing him. He looks back over his shoulder. </p><p>A shark...wearing a party hat? What the hell, Bucky thinks. Circus music starts playing somewhere above the water. Loud, from a cheap set up and nothing like the good old fashioned turntables from the forties when he’d go dancing with Steve.  </p><p>It catches up to him at record speed. His army training rams up in gear. He’s a Sergeant, once the Winter Soldier, now an Avenger.  He can take a fight with a shark no doubt about it.  </p><p>Bucky dives underwater and jabs his metal fist into the shark’s jaw. Bubbles rise up as he screams with more force, punching the disgusting shark that threatens his life. </p><p>Confetti explodes. </p><p>What in the actual hell? </p><p>Another shark appears. As if some dark wizard conjured up a vortex portal and deposited another foul creature for Bucky to fight. Like it’s a game for someone to watch. </p><p>This shark wore a goddamn turkey hat. A badly knitted one that looked like a half eaten chicken leg. The music changes. The sound of a tuba and an accordion with...drunken dwarves yelling about keeping the beer flowing and something about a goblin mage. </p><p>It’s coming directly at Bucky, with vengeance as if it knew he’d just killed its family member. </p><p>Bucky’s brain registers the need of coming up for air but his body told him otherwise. </p><p>He can breathe underwater? </p><p>What the hell is going on and why is here in this messed up situation? </p><p>One punch, two punch, three punches to the shark, right into its mouth. It goes down. </p><p>Glitter. </p><p>Glitter clouds the water, surrounding well- everywhere. </p><p>Teeth bites into his flesh arm. </p><p>With a yelp, Bucky jerks his head over. Without coming up with a strategy beforehand, he grabs it and tries pulling it off. No time to think. It’s now or never. </p><p>But it won’t budge. </p><p>Oddly, it doesn’t hurt. </p><p>But he needs his arm. His one and only flesh and blood arm. Give him his one and only real arm back. No one steals what isn’t theirs, not anymore. Not seventy something years ago, not yesterday, and especially not today. </p><p>Bucky growls and tightens his grip on the damned thing. Before he can yank it away, a voice replaces the odd music. </p><p>
  <em> “Bucky.”  </em>
</p><p>What. Steve?<br/><br/>Bucky looks around, all he can see is rainbow glitter. Curse whoever invented that messy crafting material. It sticks to everything and everywhere.  </p><p>Steve’s voice turns more urgent, pleading. </p><p><em> “Buck</em><em>— </em> <em> Bucky!”  </em></p><p>Why is Steve here? Steve needs to get away from here. Bucky will defeat all the sharks and protect Steve. Like all those times back in Brooklyn, saving Steve whenever he got into trouble. Only this time, <em> he’s </em>in trouble. By goddamn sharks of all things. </p><p>A hand taps Bucky’s face gently but at a rapid pace. </p><p>
  <em> “Come on, wake up baby. Please wake up.”  </em>
</p><p>The horrid glitter water and sharks dissipate like water drenching a campfire pit. </p><p>Bucky wakes with a sharp gasp, eyes blown wide. “Steve—”<br/><br/>“Right here Buck, I’m right here. I’m with you.” Steve cradles Bucky in his arms, stroking his sweat drenched hair back. “Not goin’ anywhere, never. That was a bad one, wasn’t it?” </p><p>Yes but in a freakishly odd way. </p><p>“Uh, you could say that I guess.” Bucky relaxes in Steve’s god like muscled arms and feels his breathing settling back to normal. “It um—”<br/><br/>“You know you don’t have to tell me,” Steve interrupts, while continuing to comb through Bucky’s shoulder length hair. </p><p>“Nah, it’s fine. This one though,” Bucky laughs, because now that it’s over, it’s kind of funny. Sharks dressed in weird hats and shit. “‘S Pretty funny actually.” </p><p>The tension in Steve’s body vanishes. “Really?”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Bucky says, laughter overtaking him. “I was swimming and sharks started chasing after me, and they wore these goofy hats.” </p><p>Steve chuckles above him, resting his chin on Bucky’s head. “Sharks, huh?” </p><p>“Sharks,” Bucky nods. What a weird dream. Beats his past nightmares. He’ll take sharks in party hats any day. </p><p>Steve pats his back. "Well, at least it's not the one where you get chased by Sam in his wings." </p><p>Bucky playfully slaps Steve's arm. "I still hate you for telling him about that." </p><p>"I love you too, Buck." </p><p>Bucky tips his head, kissing Steve. "Love you, Punk." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've lost count how many oneshots I've ended with them both saying "I love you" cause well, THEY DO. </p><p>I had a playlist running while I wrote this and the music I mentioned is from World of Warcraft. Links to them: /watch?v=eqj-p6zEgy8&amp;ab and /watch?v=HII5hmplJVE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>